


No one deserves to be forgotten.

by theunluckyghost



Category: RWBY
Genre: 4+1, IronQrow, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost
Summary: Cuatro veces que James le dice a Qrow que no merece desaparecer y una en que Qrow por fin lo entiende.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	No one deserves to be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo que ha salido de mezclar la ost de Dear Evan Hansen y una canción de Andy Black. Espero que os guste.
> 
> —Iris.

1.-

James estaba contento con su primer Vytal festival, en términos generales les había ido bien, habían dado lo mejor de si en el torneo, habían competir a personas con habilidades y armas increíbles. Había sido interesante. Pero de entre todas las cosas nuevas que había descubierto había una que que había hecho la experiencia aun mas disfrutable. Aunque mas que un algo era un alguien. Un chico moreno, con la piel lo suficientemente pálida como para competir con el blanco de su traje y unos ojos rojos que parecían clavarse en los suyos con la intención de verle hasta el alma. 

Le había conocido por accidente mientras deambulaba por los puestos con el resto de su equipo, literalmente podría decirse que el chico le había caído del cielo, porque le había utilizado de pistas de aterrizaje tras enredarse con unos cables de la decoración, arrastrándoles a ambos al suelo. Había sido incomodo, pero era una casualidad de la que no se arrepentía lo más mínimo, aquel chico había captado su atención desde el primer segundo. Qrow había dicho que se llamaba una de las chicas que lo acompañaba

De mas estaba decir que esa ligera curiosidad que le hacia mirarle un par de segundos de más cuando se cruzaban, o que le hacía prestar algo mas de atención si escuchaba su nombre en una conversación, se había multiplicado al verle pelear en la arena.Era… sencillamente impresionante. 

Y ahora estaban en el baile que sucedía al torneo, metido en un traje blanco y azul, sencillo, pero que destacaba entre los variados colores de sus compañeros. Arthur le estaba hablando de una mejora con dust para su arma, normalmente le prestaba atención porque Watts solía tener ideas originales e interesante, pero su concentración se habia ido detrás de una cabellera negra cuyo dueño parecía estar siendo arrastrado al baile por uno de sus compañeros. Sonrió levemente al verle, a pesar de la ligera preocupación de que estuviera incomodo, no parecía precisamente contento de estar ahí. Antes de poder acercarse a saludarse Glynda lo arrastró de vuelta a la conversación, haciendo que le perdiera de vista. 

Y así había transcurrido parte de la noche, hasta que un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por encima de la música, llamado la atención de todo el mundo. Uno de los carros de comida le había caído encima a una de las cazadoras mas novatas, haciéndola caer sobre su propio pie. 

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver una sombra que había aprendido a reconocer con habilidad durante los últimos días, saliendo despavorido por la puerta del salón como si seguir ahí dentro le impidiera respirar. James miró una ultima vez a la chica que estaba ya rodeada de compañeros dispuestos a ayudarla, estaba bien atendida, y decidió salir tras aquel cuervo huidizo. 

Encontró a Qrow fuera del edificio, apoyado sobre un muro, con las manos en las rodillas, encorvado hacia delante, la cabeza baja y la mirada en el suelo, aunque por lo alterado que parecía dudaba que realmente viera nada a su alrededor. James se acercó con cuidado para no alterarle más aun. No quería asustarle. 

—¿Qrow? ¿Estás bien? 

El mencionado alzó la mirada, sus labios se abrieron pero no logro sacar el sonido, se llevo una mano al pecho, como si le doliera. El más alto tardó solo un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que el muchacho no estaba respirando con normalidad, no parecía poderhacerlo siquiera. 

James no era una persona propensa al contacto físico, menos con personas que no conocía demasiado, pero no lo dudo mucho antes de llevar las manos a los hombros del contrario, buscando esos preciosos rojos con los suyos para que le mirara. El moreno tembló ante el contacto pero no le apartó. 

—Qrow, mirame. Tienes que respirar más despacio ¿vale? —El chico asintió, intentando tomar aire más profundo, sin resultado, al par de respiraciones volvia a ser incapaz de sostener el aire, soltándolo con rapidez, alterado. James apretó suavemente el agarre sobre sus hombros, recordándole que estaba ahí.— Respira conmigo, vale, intenta seguir el mismo ritmo que yo. 

Poco a poco, acompañado de los movimientos del más alto, el moreno fue capaz de sostener el aire mas tiempo, calmando su estado poco a poco. Las manos le temblaban aun, pero parecia estar algo más calmado, agotado, pero capaz de nuevo en control de su propio cuerpo. Se llevo las manos a la frente, moviendo su propio flequillo, mojado por el sudor del esfuerzo. Parecia tan débil, tan abatido, que James ni siquiera se atrevió a volver a preguntarle si estaba bien. En lugar de eso, intento hacer otra pregunta. 

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? — Los iris rojos de Qrow volvieron a los azules de James con una expresión derrotada. 

—A no ser que sepas borrar a alguien del mundo dudo que haya mucho que puedas hacer. 

En la voz de Qrow había un tono amargo, el mas alto sabia que había algo, un motivo muy profundo que le llevaba a pensar que eso era lo que merecía, sin embargo, no sabia el que, no lo entendería hasta pasado mucho mucho tiempo. Pero eso no le impidió responder. 

—Nadie merece desaparecer así. 

De verdad lo pensaba, así que aunque no supiera el por que, podía decir que sus palabras eran sinceras. Como única respuesta el otro chico dejo caer su cabeza contra él muro, soltando un suspiro, entre cansado y frustrado. 

James hizo lo único que creía que podía hacer, acomodarse a su lado en aquella pared y quedarse con él durante el tiempo que necesitara. 

* * *

2.-

Habían pasado años después de aquello, ahora eran cazadores licenciados, adultos, más o menos, dispuestos a enfrentarse a un mundo en el que no les esperaba nada bueno. O casi nada. Con sus recién estrenadas licencias acababan de completar su primera misión como equipo y Qrow se sentía exhausto. 

Unos pasos por delante Raven, Taiyang y Summer hablaban de algo, una chica a cada lado del rubio, comentando lo que querían hacer ahora que tenían un pequeño descanso, el moreno les iba escuchando pero si participar en la conversación. De cuando en cuando esos tres emanaban una sensación muy similar a la de una pareja de enamorados, después de cuatro años Qrow estaba ya acostumbrado, pero eso no quitaba que cuando se ponían así prefería mantenerse al margen. 

Taiyang se giró para avisarle de que iban a ir a tomar algo, el moreno apenas levantó la mirada del suelo y con una breve excusa tomó un desvió, de vuelta a donde estaban durmiendo, aunque no tuviera intención de encerrarse entre cuatro paredes, quizá andar sin rumbo durante unas cuantas horas sirviera para ayudarle a despejarse. 

Qrow estaba metido en sus pensamientos, encorvado en aquella pose desinteresada tan habitual en el, con la cabeza apuntando al suelo, el flequillo cayendo sobre sus ojos y las manos enganchadas en sus bolsillos, hasta que una voz conocida resonó en sus oídos. Sabía que no eran el único equipo de misión por la zona, pero no se esperaba verle precisamente a él. Sus ojos le buscaron, no le costó demasiado dar con él, James se había convertido en un hombre fácilmente reconocible, espaldas anchas, uno ojos azules eran algo a lo que era difícil no prestar atención, o quizá era solo Qrow que no podía quitarle la vista de encima una vez le localizaba. El contrario alzo la mano para saludarle al verle, el moreno se encontró sonriendo antes de darse cuenta. Mierda. Sin tardar demasiado ambos recorrieron el espacio que les separaba hasta estar cara a cara. 

—No sabía que estabas aquí. —Qrow añadió mentalmente un “si lo hubiera sabido ya habría salido a buscarte”, pero se contuvo antes de decirlo en voz alta. James sonrió unos segundos, de forma casi fugaz, antes de responder.

—Podría decir lo mismo.— Los ojos del de Atlas se separaron de Qrow para observar a sus alrededores, como si buscara algo, o alguien.— ¿Qué has hecho con el resto de tu equipo? 

Qrow se encogió de hombros, volviendo la vista atrás con cierta dejadez. 

—Querían celebrar, no me apetecía. —La ceja de James se habría enarcado si no fuera por lo hábil que era escondiendo sus propios sentimientos e impresiones cuando no quería que los demás vieran a través de él, ser estoico lo llamaban. Sin embargo se contuvo, limitándose a asentir. 

—Entiendo, si estas cansado te dejo marchar a…— Algo en el gesto de Qrow cambió, haciendo que el de blanco dejara de hablar, no sabía que era exactamente, porque el moreno apenas se había movido, pero era como si una luz se hubiera apagado, como si algo que le hiciera ilusión se hubiera evaporado, no tenía demasiado sentido, pero ese atisbo de desilusión era lo único que era capaz de leer. Fue Qrow quien rompió el silencio de nuevo. 

—En realidad iba a dar un paseo, si quieres…

—Claro.— Y un pequeño asentimiento fue todo lo que añadio, antes de que los dos se perdieran por entre las calles de aquella cuidad. Qrow parecía cansado, pero no fisicamente, era más algo como emocionalmente cansado.

Llevaban un buen rato andando sin rumbo, hombro con hombro, Qrow observando el suelo, ligeramente encorvado hacia delante, James mirando al cielo, estirando la cabeza para observar las estrellas, ambos mirándose entre si de vez en cuando, creyendo que el otro no se daba cuenta de lo hacían, demasiado preocupados por la posibilidad de ser atrapados como para darse cuenta de que el contrario estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. El más alto tenía la sensación de que habían pasado ya por la misma fachada seis veces cuando decidió romper el silencio. 

—¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?—Qrow le miró unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros, no queriendo poner en palabras el “estoy como siempre, no se si eso es bien” que rondaba su cabeza. Ante el silencio James continuó.— Siempre he pensado que vuestro equipo estaba bastante unido y no pareces el tipo de persona que rechaza una celebración con ellos paraandar sin motivos por una cuidad a la que dudo que vuelvas a menudo.

—No es que no quiera estar con ellos, es que a veces creo que merecen algo de intimidad.—Está vez fue James quien le interrogó con la mirada, haciendo que el moreno continuara hablando.— Oh, venga, ya sabes, son como una gran pareja, los tres. Me alegro por ellos, pero a veces, bueno, ya sabes. 

“A veces pienso que sobro” 

James frunció los labios, sin añadir nada, al menos no al principio. Porque sabía que había más de lo que el contrario decía, no era solo porque estuvieran saliendo o algo por el estilo, la costumbre de Qrow de autoexcluirse de aquel modo venia de algo más grande que todo aquello, seguía sin comprenderlo completamente a pesar de que ahora sabia mucho más sobre Qrow, sobre su semblance, que en el pasado, seguía habiendo muchas cosas que desconocía, cosas que el chico necesitaba tiempo para contarle, cosas con las que no pensaba presionarle. Al fin y al cabo, su respuesta seguía siendo la misma. 

—Que prefieras dejarles el protagonismo a ellos y quedarte al fondo no hace que merezcas desaparecer. 

Qrow no dijo nada, pero la forma en la que su cuerpo se apretó ligeramente contra el del más alto mientras andaban era respuesta más que suficiente para James, era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que el moreno lo agradecía aunque no lo dijera. 

* * *

3.-

Los pájaros no eran algo que acostumbrara a verse en Altas a menudo, destacaban, más si eran negros como aquel cuervo que, desde que cierto hombre de blanco se había convertido en general, surcaba los cielos de la cuidad helada más veces de las que sus habitantes habían sido conscientes. 

Qrow había sido consiente pasadas el primer par de veces de que llamaba la atención menos en su forma humana que siendo un pájaro, pero viajar así le ahorraba dar explicaciones, al fin y al cabo nadie espera que un pájaro le conteste aunque le hable, a no ser que se trate de un fauno, pero no era el caso, así que estaba “a salvo”, o mas cómodo al menos. 

Sintió el frio subírsele por las patas al apoyarse sobre aquella ya conocida ventana. James no estaba en su despacho, así que, aparentemente, le iba a tocar esperar. Se acurrucó contra la ventana en una pose que no parecía muy propia de un cuervo, pero que pare él era cómoda. 

El frio le había dejado medio adormilado, tenia escarcha en las plumas y las patas heladas, no sabía el tiempo que había pasado en la misma postura, pero cuando logro enderezar la cabeza un par de ojos azules le miraban con cierta desaprobación a través de la ventana. Estaba abriendo segundos despues, Qrow vio una sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios a través de la hoja de la ventana. 

—Entra, a este paso te vas a congelar. —Apenas su cuerpo traspasó la ventana volvió a su forma humana, llevándose las manos al pelo para quitar de él los restos de nieve y hielo. Su suave sonrisa burlona se vio cortada por un escalofrío. Con aura y con todo, quizá había pasado demasiado tiempo entre la nieve. Antes de darse siquiera cuenta los brazos de James le estaba rodeando con los brazos y atrayéndole hacía él. Qrow sonrió con la cabeza ya apoyada sobre el pecho de James. Era agradable. 

—Voy a tener que dejar una ventana siempre entreabierta o un día de estos tendré que llevarte directo al hospital, si no por hipotermia porque te has caído desde la ventana. 

Qrow dejó escapar una carcajada queda a pesar de que sabía que el contrario lo decía en serio, a pesar de que sabía que llevaba buena parte de razón. Preferia no pensarlo. 

—No me merezco lo mucho que me cuidas, Jimmy. 

Los labios de James se abrieron para emitir una queja al respecto, pero no pudo intentarlo, porque antes de pensar siquiera en lo que iba a decir las manos de Qrow estaban tirando de las solapas de su chaqueta y sus labios sobre los suyos, impidiéndole protestar. Sin embargo James no se iba a quedar sin decir lo que necesitaba decir, solo tenía que enfocarlo de otra manera, así que tiró de Qrow mas cerca de si, enfocando en aquel beso todas esas cosas que no le había permitido decir. 

* * *

4.—

James había aplazado todos sus compromisos en cuanto se había enterado, había movido todo para viajar tan pronto como le fuera posible, se había montado en una de sus naves lo antes posible, y aun así no había podido llegar a tiempo al funeral, se culparía toda su vida por ello, pero ahora ya no sabía mucho más que pudiera hacer. 

Summer no era una persona con la que fuera extremadamente cercano, lo suficiente para sentir su perdida, para lamentarla, pero si por alguien había lamentado aquella muerte era por Qrow, por como aquello le hubiera afectado, por el daño que le pudiera haber hecho. La necesidad de apoyarle, junto con el hecho de que no había sabido nada de él desde que recibió la noticia, era lo que le tenían inquieto, era el motivo por él que llevaba las ultimas dos horas recorriendo las calles de la cuidad buscándole después de que Taiyang le dijera que salió la noche anterior y no habían vuelto a saber de él. Estaba preocupado. 

Había perdido la cuenta de los locales que había visitado cuando cierta cabellera negra llamó su atención al entrar al enésimo bar de la noche, con la mirada de buena parte de los clientes puesta en avanzó hacia la única persona de su interés en la taberna. Suponía que el característico uniforme blanco de Atlas, junto con la posibilidad de que alguno de ellos le conociera, llamaba la antención, pero no le importaba demasiado, no en aquel momento. La unica persona que le importaba ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia, encorvado sobre la barra, encogido hacia delante, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el brazo con el que no sujetaba la jarra que se estaba bebiendo. James sintió que el corazón se le encogía. 

—¿Qrow? —James intentó hacer sonar su voz lo mas suave posible, no sabía como de borracho, o consciente, estaba el moreno. El sonido de su voz hizo que Qrow se girara, durante un par de segundos pareció contento de verle, sin embargo a los pocos segundos aquellos ojos rojos que a James siempre le habían encantado se afilaron con dureza. 

—Oh, oh, mira quien esta aquí, el ocupadisimo y famosísimo cazador de Atlas. —En la voz de Qrow había un cinismo y una ironía que el mas alto no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar en su contra, aun así intentó que en su rostro no se viera reflejada la sorpresa. 

—Qrow.—Su voz, mas sería esta vez, insistió, haciendo que los ojos ajenos se achicaran un poco más. Se enderezó en su asiento, girando para mirarle.

—James.— El contrario no contestó, porque sabía que su sola mirada hacia entender que había ido para sacarlo de allí. El moreno, ante la falta de respuesta se levantó como pudo, tambaleándose. James se movió por inercia para ayudarle, pero Qrow se apartó antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarle. Una vez de pie, el mas bajo, continuó.— me alegro mucho de verte, ala, ya has cumplido, puedes irte. 

James me miró sin entender, parándole al ver que se movía de nuevo hacia la banqueta que debería haber ocuapado por… vete tu a saber cuántas horas. Qrow volvió a girarse con lentitud, porque sentía que si lo hacía más deprisa vomitaría. 

—¿Qué quieres, joder? Si estas haciendo esto por compromiso, por ser buen amigo —amante, o lo que quiera que fuésemos— no tienes por que, no tenemos que hablar, no me tienes que sonreír, solo déjame. 

En la voz de Qrow había algo más que enfado, había frustración, había tristeza, había ira mal contenida, pero que no necesariamente tenía que ir dirigida a él, había demasiadas cosas para dejarlo sencillamente pasar. 

—Qrow, estas borracho, vámonos.—Las manos de James tiraron de él, y para cuando Qrow quiso darse cuenta habían pasado la puerta y estaban saliendo del local. Reaccionó revoliendose para soltarse.

—Tu no lo entiendes, no lo entiendes, esto es mi puto infierno personal, no lo entiendes, no lo entendéis. No se como lo soportáis, como podeis, esto es el infierno, es…

La voz de Qrow se hacía menos comprensible y su forcejeo mas débil, James termino por rodear toda su espalda con su brazo derecho. La cabeza de Qrow terminó contra el pecho de James y las replicas de repente se convirtieron en un llanto roto y un balbuceo desesperado. De cerca el chico apestaba a sudor y a alcohol, probablemente no se había cambiado desde el funeral, dudaba siquiera que hubiera dormido. A James no le importó demasiado, estaba más preocupado por asegurarse de que tranquilizar al contrario. Le movió consigo para poder apartarse del paso de la gente y poder concentrarse en él. Cuando su atención volvió al contrario los balbuceos fueron tomando sentido poco a poco. 

—… y yo… yo de verdad pensé que… que podía tenerlo, un equipo… normalidad… pero no, no. Esto… yo… esto solo era una farsa pasajera, yo no… puedo. Debería sencillamente desaparecer, todos estaríais mejor, estarías a salvo. 

La mano que James tenia libre fue a parar al pelo de Qrow, acunándolo despacio para calmarle, aprentandole un poco contra su pecho, como si así pudiera protegerle de algo, como si lo que le estuviera haciendo daño viniera de algún sitio que no fuera él mismo. Sus labios terminaron pegados a la parte superior del pelo ajeno, manteniéndole así mientras le hablaba. 

—Mereces tanto como los demás, mereces estar aquí, que te recuerden.— “Y voy a repetírtelo hasta que te lo creas” pensó para si James, sin embargo no lo dijo en alto, por temor, por miedo a que las circunstancias de sus vidas no le permitieran cumplirlo, no podía hacerle la promesa a Qrow, pero se la podía hacer a si mismo, estar ahí para cuando el contrario le necesitara, estar ahí siempre que pudiera. 

* * *

5.—

Había pasado ya un tiempo de todo aquello, había pasado un tiempo de Salem, de sus muchos errores por parte de ambos, había pasado un tiempo desde que promesas se rompieron y otras muchas se volvieron a hacer. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Las cosas eran distintas ahora, pacificas quizá. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente para curar heridas y hacer de su vida algo mejor que muerte y destrucción. James ya no era general, y cuando toda la adrenalina pasó Qrow necesitó mas ayuda para dejar la bebida que el solo proponérselo, pero ahora podían empezar de nuevo. Casa nueva, lugar nuevo, tranquilidad nueva. 

Aquel noera un dia especial, no más que lo había sido el día anterior, o de lo que los era el siguiente, pero Qrow se había despertado recordando todo por lo que habían pasado, momentos buenos, momentos malos, momentos que aun le hacían querer hundirse en lo más profundo de la tierra y desaparecer. Pero momentos que habían pasado al fin y al cabo, que formaban parte de su historia. Mentiría si dijera que no cambiaría ninguno de ellos, porque había muchos que si pudiera no dudaría en cambiar, en evitar, pero no podía, así que había aprendido a vivir con ello. Y en todos esos momentos, buenos, malos, vergonzosos, casi siempre había una constante, alguien, _o mejor dicho alguien_ , que siempre había estado ahí para decirle que él era tan valido como cualquier otro. Que aunque fuera un desastre importaba, que aunque fuera incapaz de evitar que su sembrase hiriera a otros, importaba, que pasará lo que pasará, importaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuchó a James decirle aquellas palabras por primera vez, tantos que hasta ahora no lo había recordado. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, odiaba sentirse así, odiaba cada uno de los recuerdos en los que su mala suerte había arrastrado a otros consigo, ya fuera a la misma muerte o haciendo que simplemente se cayeran por una escalera a lo largo de un par de peldaños, lo odiaba. Pero también era agradable, era agradable recordar que durante aquellos momentos había habido una vocecita dispuesta a decirle que el mundo no estaría mejor si él, incluso si no le creía, incluso si no entendía porque se lo decía. 

Con una sonrisa en los labios Qrow se levantó , moviéndose hasta la sala de estar, buscando a James, le encontró entretenido en un libro, como de costumbre. Lo hacía mucho desde que tenía tiempo para ello. Rodeo el sofá haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, para terminar abrazando al contrario desde la espalda, dejando caer buena parte de su peso sobre los hombros ajenos. El más alto sonrió al tiempo que apartaba la mirada del libro. Cuando tuvo su atención Qrow buscó sus labios, para besarle sin cambiar demasiado la posición. Cuando se apartó, James también sonreía. 

— ¿Y esto?— Qrow se encogió de hombros. 

—No es nada, solo he entendido lo que querías decir cuando decías que nadie merece desaparecer en el olvido. 

La sonrisa de James se ensanchó antes de volver a tirar del moreno en un beso. 


End file.
